dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiger JK
Perfil *'Nombre: '타이거 JK / Tiger JK *'También conocido como:' 드렁큰 타이거 / Drunken Tiger *'Nombre real: '서정권 / Seo Jung Kwon *'Profesión: '''Rapero y productor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles, California *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Familia: Esposa (Yoon Mi Rae); Hijo (Jordan); Primo (Seo Ho Chul) *'''Agencia: FEELGHOOD Music Dramas *My ID is Gangnam Beauty (JTBC, 2018) cameo *Ruby Ruby Love (OnStyle / Naver TV, 2017) cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo Películas * Respect (2018) Documental * Trip Around the World (2015) Temas para Dramas * A Beautiful Lie (junto a Bizzy) tema para Beautiful World (2019) * Reset (feat. Jinsil (Mad Soul Child)) tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) * First Love (feat. Punch) tema para Pinocchio (2014) Temas para Videojuegos * In My Dream tema para The Legend Of Laqia (2003) Programas de TV *Show Me The Money 6 (Mnet, 2017) *School Rapper (Mnet, 2017) *We Kid (Mnet, 2016) *Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS2, 2015) (Ep. 390) *Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS2, 2012) (Ep. 249) *The Hero on Stage Tiger JK.ing (Mnet, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) (Ep. 59) *Welcome to the Jungle: Sunzoo (TvN, 2011) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2010) Discografía Álbum Single Colaboraciones * Junoflo - Statues REMIX (Feat. Bizzy, Double K, Dok2, Tiger JK, Yoon Mi Rae) (2019) * Junoflo - Nobody (Feat. Tiger JK & Black Nine) (2018) * Double k- Eat (Feat. Tiger JK) (2017) * I - I Wish (feat. Tiger JK) (2017) * Jin Woon - Will (feat. Tiger JK) (2016) * Kim Wan Sun - Goodbye My Love (feat. Tiger JK & Bizzy) (2015) * Lee Juck - What is Love (feat. Tiger JK) (2013) * Younha - Rock Like Stars (feat. Tiger JK) (2012) * Brian Joo – Let This Die (feat. Tiger JK) (2012) * FIESTAR - Wicked (feat. Tiger JK) (2012) * Jay Park - Clap (feat. Tiger JK & Yoon Mi Rae) * M.I.B - G.D.M (Konrad OldMoney Remix) (feat. Tiger JK & Bizzy) (2012) * Verbal Jint - Bad Education (feat. Tiger JK) (2011) * Lee Seung Chul - 25번째 프로포즈 (feat. Tiger JK) (2010) * DJ DOC - 이리로 (feat. Tiger JK, Bizzy, J-Dogg, Sean2slow & Yang Dong Geun) * Ann One - ...에게 (feat. Tiger JK) (2004) Videos Musicales * Junoflo - Autopilot (Feat. BoA) (2018) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo:' **MFBTY **Drunken Tiger *'Aficiones:' Recopilación de música *'Especialidades:' Rap, Taekwondo. *Es el fundador de las agencias Jungle Entertainment y Feel Ghood Music. *Considerado uno de los mejor raperos coreanos de la antigua generación. *No sabe mentir. *Cuando miente balbucea y se pone nervioso. *Suele ser muy serio y tranquilo. *Cuando está con amigos y se siente cómodo es el que más habla y el más inquieto. *Tiene una manera muy graciosa de correr, lo hace con un estilo de hip-hop. *Participó en el episodio 59 de Running Man. *Es muy cercano a Nichkhun (2PM). *Ya que Tiger no conocía ninguna canción de cuna, le enseñó a su bebé Jordan cantar 'Sorry Sorry' de Super Junior. * En un programa mencionó que quería hacer una colaboración con Yubin (Wonder Girls), diciendo que para él era una de las mejores raperas de Corea. *En el 2012 Yubin y Bizzy colaboraron con él para un programa de SBS con el tema You&I, en el concierto se puede escuchar como cantan los 3 "Like This You, Like This" tema de Wonder Girls (que en aquel entonces promocionaban) mientras hacían el paso de dicho tema, después de eso declaró: "Estoy sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que Yubin cantaba hip hop y solo pudimos ensayar una vez, ella lo hizo muy bien, me gustaría trabajar con ella en algo oficial; para mi es de las mejores raperas de Corea, la he admirado y seguido desde su debut" * Fue padrino del grupo juvenil de hip-hop Coreano M.I.B. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Twitter Galería Tiger JK.jpg Tiger JK01.jpg Tiger JK02.jpg Tiger JK03.jpg Tiger JK04.jpg Tiger JK06.jpg Tiger JK05.jpg Tiger JK07.jpg Videografía Tiger JK - Forever (Chorus by t Yoon Mi Rae)|Forever (Chorus by t Yoon Mi Rae) Tiger JK - I Know|I Know Tiger JK - Fly Like an Eagle (feat. Yoon Mi Rae, Bizzy)|Fly Like an Eagle (feat. Yoon Mi Rae, Bizzy) Skull & Tiger JK - Here to Stay|Skull & Tiger JK - Here to Stay Categoría:FEELGHOOD Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista1995 Categoría:KSolista